L'erreur de Mihawk et retrouvailles
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Zoro et Perona charient Mihawk à longueur de journée mais jusqu'où ne dira-t-il rien ?


Nous sommes pendant les 2 ans de séparation, quelques jours avant le rendez-vous de Luffy. Plus particulièrement du côté de Zoro. Il venait de terminer son entraînement avec Œil de Faucon et était épuisé par sa journée. Il décida de prendre une douche, le dîner venant d'être terminé, en compagnie de Mihawk et Perona. Pendant 2 ans, ses relations avec la rose s'étaient largement améliorées. Ils étaient devenus amis. Zoro lui avait dit que e battre serait l'enfer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils s'amusaient à tuer le temps libre en faisant des farces au proprio du château. Celui-ci en avait l'habitude mais ne savait pas comment les faire payer.

Notre bretteur ne s'ennuie donc pas. Quand il eu pris sa douche et qu'il fut habillé d'un pantalon léger, il alla se coucher. Étrangement, il ne faisait pas très froid sur Lugubra. Il se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit à peine 10 minutes plus tard, épuisé de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Comme les autres jours d'ailleurs.

Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par du bruit dans le couloir et a porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était que son maître momentané. Il s'assit pour mieux le voir. Mihawk entra dans la chambre du vert et ferma la porte à clé, Zoro ne le vit pas, étant encore endormi.

Mihawk : Tu dormais ?

Zoro : Ouais mais c'est pas grave. Tu viens te venger pour tout à l'heure ?

Mihawk : Si on veut.

Le brun prit le bandana de Zoro qui était posé sur la commode ou le vert posait ses vêtements. Zoro ne vit rien même si là il était parfaitement éveillé. Mihawk s'approcha et attrapa les poignets de Zoro pour les lier ensemble et les attachèrent derrière sa tête à un barreau du lit.

Zoro : Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mihawk : Je vais t'appendre à te défendre sans les mains.

Zoro : Pourquoi ? Je me bats aux sabres moi. Pas avec les jambes ou autre chose.

Il repensa à Sanji. Le blond lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait tellement le revoir, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser (ZoSan powa yeah ;D) La voix de Mihawk le ramena à la réalité.

Mihawk : On ne sait jamais. Imagine qu'on te prenne tes sabres. Alors ?

Zoro : Mais puisque que je te dis que n-

Mihawk avait mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche pendant que l'autre caressait le torse du jeune épéiste pour descendre de plus en plus bas. Il arriva au bas-ventre du vert et mit sa main dans son caleçon sans ménagement. Sa main était glacée. Zoro le sentit sur tout son corps et eut l'impression qu'il plongeait dans un lac gelé. Il voulait se dégager de l'emprise du brun mais il était encore trop fort pour lui. Mihawk caressa son membre. Zoro lui donnait des coups de jambes mais rien n'y faisait. Il aurait tant voulu l'aide de Sanji à cet instant.

Zoro : Libère moi tout de suite !

Mihawk : Allons allons, cela doit faire très longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de sexe avec ce fichu blond. Ça te fera beaucoup de bien tu verras.

Zoro : Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Mihawk : Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste voir comment tu es au lit, c'est tout.

Mihawk enleva le pantalon de Zoro ainsi que ses propres vêtements. Il se mit à califourchon du Zoro et commença à titiller ses petits bouts de chair. Il ne voulait pas gémir et donner satisfaction à cet homme.

Mihawk : Ne te retiens pas je veux t'entendre ...

Zoro devait se dégager sinon il aller vraiment le faire. Le brun enleva son caleçon pour voir le membre tendu du vert.

Mihawk : Tu me dis peut être non mais ton corps dit oui.

Zoro : Enfoiré ! Je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi ! Libère moi tout de aaah !

Mihawk venait de prendre son membre en bouche. Il commença de longs va et viens, voulant entendre Zoro gémir, ce qu'il ne fit pas vu qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction au Corsaire. Hors de question. Mihawk allait de plus en plus vite et Zoro se libéra sous ces mains et cette langue experte, malgré son refus. Le brun avala le tout et vint embrasser Zoro. Celui-ci voulu se débattre mais il fut stoppé par Mihawk qui venait de le pénétrer sans prévenir. Zoro laissa des larmes couler (il a la cicatrice mais n'a pas perdu son œil :p) Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir (ou pas) d'être Uke. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire pour se libérer de cette emprise. Mihawk allait de plus en plus vite, ne laissant pas le temps au vert de s'habituer. Zoro se doutait que c'était pour se venger. Et s'il avait fait la même chose à Perona ? Il n'osait même pas y penser. Et puis elle aurait su se défendre, elle au moins. Il se sentait tellement faible. Il avait plus mal d'autre chose. Mihawk le paiera tôt ou tard. Ça il pouvait en être sur. Après 30 minutes de torture pour Zoro, Mihawk se libéra en lui et se retira. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il aurait pu le faire payer autrement. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Mihawk lui ferait ça un jour. Le brun l'embrassa sauvagement.

Mihawk : T'es super au lit. Ce blondinet en a de la chance. J'espère que tu te laisseras faire encore une fois avant ton départ. Ou peut être deux.

Zoro : Tu peux ... toujours ...rêver ... enfoiré ...

Mihawk l'attrapa par les cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux.

Mihawk : Tu te laisses faire sinon je m'en prends à ta p'tite copine.

Zoro : Espèce de pourriture ... si tu la touches ...

Mihawk : Tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. Restes soumis et tout ira bien pour elle.

Il se rhabilla et partit, laissant Zoro comme ça. Il se mit sur le côté, ayant trop mal pour bouger davantage. Il laissa les larmes couler, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, il le prenait pour son maître. Alors Mihawk voulait ça de lui ? Il ne voulait pas rester ici mais ne pouvait pas partir. Il essaya de se détacher mais en vain. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et pensa à Perona, en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas subi le même sort. Il se fichait de qu'il pouvait lui arriver mais qu'il ne touche pas à son amie. Épuisé par ce qu'il venait de subir il s'endormit.

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il entendit une voix et reconnu tout de suite celle de son amie.

Perona (le secouant gentiment) : Zoro réveille toi je t'en supplie !

Elle l'avait détaché et couvert du drap. Zoro se releva en sursaut et la pris dan ses bras.

Zoro : J'espère que tu n'as rien.

Perona (le serrant à sn tour) : Non je vais bien mais toi ... Comment a-t-il pu te faire une chose pareille ... cet enfoiré.

Zoro : Tant que tu n'as rien moi je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Perona (se détachant et le regardant dans les yeux) : Dis pas ça ! Tu peux te lever ?

Zoro : Je crois.

Zoro se leva avec difficulté et se rhabilla, aidé par la rose.

Perona : Il dort, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut partir d'ici.

Zoro : Je suis de ton avis mais comment ?

Perona : Pendant que tu t'entrainais, j'ai réparé une barque qui était au bord du lac. Elle est terminée.

Zoro : C'est pour ça que tu t'éclipsais toujours ?

Perona : Ouais ^^

Zoro : T'es super.

Perona : Viens il faut pas traîner.

Elle l'aida à rassembler ses affaires ainsi que les siennes et ils sortirent du château. Ils rejoignirent la barque et partirent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard sur une île.

Il n'y avait personne sur l'île à part quelques amoureux qui se baladaient main dans la main (ben oui tout le monde dort, vu qu'il est un petit 20h00 ^^)

Perona : J'ai pris quelques berrys à Mihawk, on peut donc s'offrir un hôtel pas trop miteux.

Zoro : Tu crois qu'on va en trouver un à cette heure ci ?

Perona : On va bien voir.

Ils cherchèrent donc un hôtel. Ils en trouvèrent un en plein milieu de la ville et entrèrent. Quelqu'un était à l'accueil.

Hôtelier : Bonsoir, vous êtes étrangers ?

Perona : Oui, nous voudrions une chambre pour la nuit. S'il vous plaît.

Hôtelier : Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre à lit double.

Zoro : Ce n'est pas grave.

Hôtelier : Très bien suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent donc l'homme et montèrent deux étages. Perona était dans la lune. Elle allait dormir avec Zoro ?! Cette pensée la fit rougir. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre 245.

Hôtelier : Si vous le désirez, la salle de bain est à votre disposition. Je vous laisse. Vous me donnerez le règlement de la chambre demain. Bonne nuit.

Zoro et Perona : Merci vous aussi.

L'homme se retira et laissa les deux jeunes.

Perona (posant ses affaires sur le lit) : Je pense que tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

Zoro (posant ses affaires à gauche du lit) : Oui t'as raison. J'y vais.

Perona : Euh ... je peux me changer avant ?

Zoro : Oui bien sur vas-y.

Perona : Merci.

Elle prit donc son pyjama et alla à la salle d'eau. Zoro enleva son tee-shirt et ses bottes puis s'allongea sur le lit. Dormir avec une fille était, comment dire, déroutant. Bien que ce soit son amie il appréhandait le réveil. Serait-elle dans ses bras ?

La rose sortit 10 minutes plus tard, les cheveux détachés. Zoro la trouva ... belle ? Oui, il trouvait son amie jolie comme ça. Elle était mignonne dans sa nuisette rose pâle et son leggin noir.

Perona (souriant) : Fini.

Zoro (se levant et allant vers la salle de bain) : Merci.

Perona (elle bailla) : Excuse-moi. Ça ne te dérange pas si je me couche ?

Zoro : Non non vas-y.

Zoro entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabilla (kyaaaah) et se mit sous la douche, l'eau chaude caressant son corps. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il se détendit après quelques minutes, se lava et reprofita de l'eau chaude. Il se décida à sortir de la douche car il était fatigué. Il s'essuya et enfila un boxer et (eh non les filles il ne dort pas comme ça) un panta-court et un tee-shirt légers. Il se lava les dents (ben oui on en parle jamais dans les fics au moment où ils se couchent ^^) et sortit de la salle de bain. Son amie dormait déjà. Il se glissa doucement dans les draps et regarda la rose. Elle était paisible et Zoro en rougit. Non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, il était déjà fou du cuistot. Il la voyait comme sa meilleure amie après les deux ans passés en sa compagnie mais rien de plus. Ayant mis au clair ses sentiments, il s'endormit le cœur léger.

Le lendemain, il sentit quelque chose sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ... des cheveux roses. Comme il l'avait pensé, Perona s'était réfugiée dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Il essaya de se dégager sans la réveiller mais raté, elle bougea.

Zoro : Désolé je t'ai réveillée.

Perona (encore un peu dans les vapes) : Non ce n'est pas grave. (elle réalisa où elle se trouvait et se leva d'un bond) : Désolée !

Zoro : Ha ha ! C'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas. Tu as bien dormi ?

Perona (baissa les yeux et rougit) : Oui.

Zoro : Bon, je vais me changer.

Zoro se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Perona, quand à elle n'avait pas bougée, elle était tellement choquée, non plutôt heureuse d'avoir enfin dormi si prés de Zoro. De l'amour ? Non mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Comme son grand-frère. Elle se leva et alla prendre l'air au balcon. Zoro arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Elle se retourna et le vit habillé comme la veille, ou presque. Il avait toujours son habituel pantalon ainsi que ses bottes mais n'avait pas son haramaki et avait mis sa veste à rayures blanches et rouges laissant voir son torse (oh mon dieu *-* git dans une mare de sang) Perona regardait son torse comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais se reprit bien vite.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

Perona : Eh bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner ici et après aller visiter la ville et faire quelques boutiques.

Zoro : Ok. Je te laisse la salle de bain.

Perona : Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que Zoro prit sa place au balcon, où son amie était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il pensa à Sanji. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Son blond lui manquait terriblement. Il était très pressé de revoir tous ses nakamas.

Perona le sortit de ses rêveries quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait opté pour une jupe simple qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou et un débardeur, tous les deux roses. Elle avait gardé ses bottes.

Zoro : On peut y aller ?

Perona : Oui.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Zoro ferma à clé et ils descendirent pour aller à l'accueil, où l'homme d'hier les attendait.

Hôtelier : Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Perona : Oui merci.

Zoro : Moi aussi.

Hôtelier : Vous désirez prendre la formule petit-déjeuner ?

Perona : Oui.

Hôtelier : Très bien, vous voulez payez tout de suite ? Le petit-déjeuner est à 9berrys50, vous pouvez mangez comme bon vous semble, le prix ne change pas.

Perona : On fait quoi Zoro ?

Zoro : Comme tu veux.

Perona (à l'hôtelier) : Alors je vais payer maintenant.

Hôtelier : Bien. Cela vous fera 68 berrys s'il vous plaît. (j'ai aucune notion de la différence entre les berrys et les euros ')

Perona paya, l'hôtelier lui donna un ticket pour récupérer leurs affaires après et les dirigea vers la salle à déjeuner. Elle était spacieuse. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes, un couple ayant un enfant et une famille de parents dont les enfants étaient plutôt bruyants.

Les deux jeunes prirent place un peu éloignés d'eux. L'homme partit. Ils se servirent comme bon leur semblait (mmmh brioche au Nutellaaaa ...) et mangèrent à leur faim tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, ils retournèrent à leur chambre, récupèrent leurs affaires et redescendirent pour aller voir l'hôtelier et leur conseiller des magasins puis sortirent de l'hôtel.

Zoro : Il était sympa cet hôtel.

Perona : Oui. Leur petit-déjeuner était un vrai délice. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé comme ça.

Zoro : C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Où on va maintenant ?

Perona : Suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à un magasin assez chic mais abordable. Ils firent plusieurs essayages et choisirent leur nouvelle tenue parmi d'autres achats. Après avoir fait quelques magasins ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un café, au soleil.

Perona : Ça épuise de faire les magasins c'est incroyable. J'ai beau être une fille, je ne m'y habitue pas.

Zoro : M'en parle pas, avant de sortir avec Sanji je faisais tout le temps les courses avec et c'est vraiment éreintant.

Ils rirent et commandèrent un plat assez copieux (mmh ramens) pour reprendre la route après.

Zoro : On repart cet après-midi ou on fait encore quelques magasins ?

Perona : Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à ton rendez-vous. Ce serait bien que tu arrive 1er tu ne crois pas ?

Zoro : Ouais t'as raison.

Leur repas terminé ils payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la barque où ils l'avaient laissée et repartirent pour l'île des Saboady.

Ils voyagèrent pendant deux jours, en s'arrêtant de temps en tempos pour de la nourriture. Les deux jours passés, Perona aperçu l'île. Zoro s'était endormi contre la poitrine de son amie. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout elle l'avait vu nu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Vu qu'ils arriveraient bientôt elle le réveilla.

Perona : Zoro ... réveilles toi ... on est presque arrivés.

Zoro : Mmh ...

Il ouvrir un œil et vit qu'il dormait contre la poitrine de son amie et se releva en vitesse.

Zoro : Dé ...désolé ...

Perona : C'est pas grave. Regarde.

Le vert se retourna et vit l'île.

Perona :On est enfin arrivés.

Zoro : Oui.

Perona posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Perona : Tu n'es plus en danger maintenant.

Zoro : (lui souriant) : Je sais, mais si tu n'avais pas été là ...

Perona : Ne penses pas à ça. Le destin nous a réunis. (sourit)

Zoro : Si tu le dis.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île et Zoro se dirigea vers le bar de Shackey, espérant que Sanji soit revenu.

Zoro : Tu viens ?

Perona : Mais ... si je ne suis pas la bienvenue ?

Zoro : Mais si ne t'inquiètes pas. Vu que tu es mon amie, Luffy ne dira rien.

Perona : Mais ... j'étais votre ennemie ...

Zoro : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Luffy ne dira rien , je t'assure.

Elle suivit Zoro à contre cœur même si elle voulait rester avec lui. Ils arrivèrent au bar et Zoro ne vit que Rayleigh et Shackey.

Zoro : Je suis le premier on dirait.

Shackey : Mais c'est Zoro. Oui tu es le premier. (voit Perona) Qui est cette jeune fille ?

Zoro : C'est une amie que j'ai rencontré sur l'île où j'étais. Est-ce que les autres sont en ville ?

Shackey : Franky est arrivé hier mais est partie chercher votre bateau. C'est tout.

Zoro : Je vois. Je vais aller en ville pour voir si les autres sont arrivés.

Shackey : D'accord. Je leur dirais que tu es revenu.

Zoro : Merci.

Ils sortirent du bar et allèrent en ville. Zoro semblait pensif.

Perona : Tu veux revoir Sanji, hein ?

Zoro : Ah ... euh ... ouais.

Ils firent quelques magasins en espérant trouver un membre de l'équipage. Ils marchaient tranquillement quand Zoro entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit ... Sanji. Son blond courrait dans sa direction. Zoro le rejoignit et Sanji sauta dans ses bras. Le vert l'embrassa avec passion, auquel Sanji répondit bien sur. Perona sourit et les rejoignit. Les deux amants se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Sanji : Zoro, si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué.

Zoro : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon ange.

Sanji vit Perona.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Zoro : C'est un reproche ?

Sanji : Non, non. Mais ça m'étonne de la voir ici c'est tout.

Zoro : Elle était avec moi pendant les deux ans alors au lieu de passer notre temps à nous engueuler on avait décidé de faire la paix.

Sanji : Tu en as eu de la chance.

Zoro : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sanji : Je te raconterais plus tard (regarde Perona) Quel est ton nom ?

Perona : C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter à Thriller Bark. Je m'appelle Perona.

Sanji : C'est un très joli prénom. (regarde Zoro) Tu crois que Luffy va dire quoi ?

Zoro : Je ne sais pas mais ce serait bien qu'il la prenne dans l'équipage.

Perona : Mais ... je suis une ennemie ...

Zoro : Ne discutes pas. On est amis ?

Perona : Oui mais ...

Zoro : Je suis quoi avec Luffy ?

Perona : Amis ...

Zoro : Alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sanji ?

Sanji : Eh bien ... je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Et je pense que Luffy voudra.

Zoro (à son amie) : Tu vois. Aller viens. (à son amant) Tu sais où est le Sunny ?

Sanji : Non. Mais Franky m'a contacté sur mon escargophone et m'a dit qu'ils se rendaient au Grove 42.

Zoro : Alors on y va. N'ai pas peur Perona.

Perona : Je sais ...

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Grove 42. Zoro voulait toucher son blond mais en même temps il ne voulait pas laisser Perona de côté. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler de peur de dire une bêtise. Perona pris le bras de Zoro et Sanji ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Elle avait un peu peur. Même beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Zoro mais Luffy aurait raison de ne pas vouloir d'elle. Après tout elle les a mit en danger à cause de Moria. Quand à Sanji il voulait que Perona soit dans l'équipage mais en même temps il avait peur que Zoro passe plus de temps avec elle.

Zoro (regardant son amie) : Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Perona : Mais imagine que Luffy dise non. J ne veux pas me séparer de toi !

Zoro la prit dans ses bras et Sanji fut triste. Et si il l'abandonnait pour elle ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

Zoro : Je connais bien Luffy, je suis son second après tout. Je suis sur qu'il t'acceptera.

Sanji : On est arrivés Zoro.

Ils étaient effectivement arrivés au Grove 42 mais le Sunny n'était pas encore là. Ils entendirent qu'on les appeler. Ils reconnurent la voix de Luffy. Perona se cacha derrière Zoro.

Sanji : Luffy te voilà !

Luffy : Shishishi salut les gars. Vous allez bien ?

Zoro : Ouais. Et toi ?

Luffy : Très bien. Je suis content de vous revoir (voit Perona) qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Zoro : Elle a atteri sur la même île que moi et ... on est devenus amis, pour faire simple. Écoute Luffy, on était ennemis mais ...

Luffy : C'est bon Zoro (à Perona) Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Zoro (regarde la rose) : Tu vois.

Perona : C'est avec plaisir que je rejoins ton équipage. Merci beaucoup.

Le Sunny arriva.

Franky : Vous êtes encore lus beaux qu'avant les mecs.

Brook : Luffy ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Usopp : Hé hé ! Nous voilà enfin tous réunis !

Nami : Youhou !

Luffy (à Chopper, Franky, Nami, Robin et Brook) : Les amis, Perona est notre nouvelle nakama.

Perona (s'inclinant) : Merci de m'accepter, même après ce que je vous ai fait.

Franky : La Marine va arriver, il faut se dépêcher.

Les 3 garçons et la rose montèrent et Franky activa le revêtement.

Chopper : Oh là là !

Usopp : Au secours ! On va se faire gober par un flan !

Luffy : Bon, maintenant que tout est prêt (je passe le passage du tome 61 avec Hancock et tout le tintouin) HISSEZ LA GRAND VOIIILE !

Tous sauf Luffy : YEEAHH !

Luffy : TOUS EN ROUTE POUR L'ILE DES HOMMES-POISSONS !

Ils s'immergèrent donc et quelques minutes plus tard, déjà bien profonds, les Mugis regardaient les profondeurs de l'océan. Sauf deux personnes. Vous vous en êtes doutés j'imagine ^^. Eh oui, ce sont les deux citrons. Quand à Perona, elle discutait déjà avec Robin et Nami, qui l'avaient tout de suite acceptée. Elles se doutaient qu'elle avait été forcée en échange de sa vie, comme elle l'avait expliqué.

Revenons à nos amants. Ils s'étaient éclipsés pour faire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis plus de 2 ans (ensemble car pour Zoro ça remonte à quelques jours, le pauvre) Sanji était allongé sur son lit et Zoro était au-dessus de lui et s'embrassaient. Leurs vêtements finirent très vite par terre, se retrouvant tous les deux nus. (vous avez attendu le lemon eh bien ... le voilà)

Sanji : Zoroo ... prends moi ... vite ...

Zoro : Tu ne veux pas que je t'excite un peu avant ?

Sanji : Noon ... dépêche toi ...

Zoro : Tu ne veux pas de préliminaires ?

Sanji : Non ! Grouille !

Zoro : D'accord. Mais ça va faire mal je te préviens.

Sanji : M'en fiche. Je ... aah !

Zoro venait d'entrer en lui. Il ne bougea pas un moment, laissant à son amant le temps de se réhabituer. Le vert se pencha et embrassa son blond. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Zoro : Tu vois, je te l'avais dis.

Sanji : Je sais mais je ne ... voulais pas attendre ... c'est bon ... bouges ...

Zoro commença alors des va et viens endiablés à l'intérieur de son amant, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Le vert allait de plus en plus vite et Sanji essayait de ne pas crier de plaisir sous le bienfait de son amant.

Zoro : Sanji ... je vais ...

Sanji : Alors ... viens ... aahh !

Zoro venait de se libérer en Sanji qui s'était lui-même libéré sur son propre ventre (enfin là on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très propre à présent ^^). Zoro se retira et commença à lécher le ventre de son blond qui gémit.

Sanji : Zoro ... qu'est-ce que ...

Zoro : Laisse toi faire ...

Le travail terminé Zoro s'allongea aux côté de Sanji et le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant longuement.

Sanji : Zoro ... tu m'a manqué ... je t'aime ...

Zoro : Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange ... et toi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué ...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, trop heureux de s'être retrouvés enfin. Mais Luffy les appela. Zoro grogna et se leva.

Zoro : On y va mon cœur ? Ou tu veux que Luffy nous voit comme ça et pose trois tonnes de questions ?

Sanji On y va.

Ils se rhabillèrent tout en s'échangeant de rapides baisers, puis rejoignirent les autres, comme si de rien n'était.


End file.
